dimensionfivefandomcom-20200214-history
Dingosaura
Dingosaura is an elastic Dingosaurid created by Dingodile and Tiny Tiger in an attempt to get some more friends to hang out with. She is Dingosaurus I's sister and is Dingosaurus II's mother. She and Dingo I were created by taking dingo DNA and mixing it with dinosaur fossils lying around Cortex's lair. The two mutants escaped and fled to Sandopolis Zone via a portal after Cortex tried to kill them. Soon, Dingosaura laid a single egg in the sands of the zone and left Dingo II to guard it, while she investigated rumblings somewhere in the zone. She soon discovered a huge pyramid under Groxlin's control. She was captured by ghosts and was mutated by Groxlin, so that she was now made of rubber like Morphia. She was stuffed into a tiny container and was frozen in time, to preserve her for her future mission. She later was reawakened to fight Morphia and soon failed, after Morphia accidently revealed her shocking past. After Groxlin's supposed death, Dingosaura later laid a new batch of eggs in the Wild Canyon Zone after being pregnant for a while, and became the leader of the elastic Dingosaurids tribe. Personality Dingosaura is very mysterious and shady. She often prefers to stay away from the others after her family was torn apart by Groxlin and Morphia (Who accidently sent Dingo I falling into the Mega Mack in the Chemical Plant zone) She tends to hate Groxlin, but not Morphia as she doesn't know that Morphia unwittingly killed Dingo I. Her enslaved personality was gained when the freeze affected her memory, and she thought that Groxlin could help her restore it, so she was fiercely loyal to him in this period. When Morphia and Dingo II snapped her out of it, she ripped off her leotard and became enraged with Groxlin, finally exposing him to sunlight when he was vulnerable. After Groxlin's fall, she decided to go it alone and start a new life in Wild Canyon and Dry Lagoon. (Because they are nearly right next to each other.) She later hatched sevearal creatures like herself, and took it upon herself to teach how to live in their new environment, filled with other animals that either ignore or attack them. Dingosaura is still distraught about what happened to her in the past, and hopes her children will never find out. Abilities '''Elasticy: '''Like Morphia, she has the ability to extend, deform and transform herself into any shape, she doesn't have much of limit to how far she can stretch, like Morphia. She also has the abilty to strike with her claws as if they were knives, something that Morphia can't do. Her way of reproducing is similar to both reptiles and mammals. She first develops eggs inside a womb, like a mammal, and lays them in a nest, like a reptile. Being elastic, she evolved this trait to gain many members of her new tribe, by metaphorically inflating herself with them. Relationships Morphia: She gets on fine with Morphia, which is strange considering that Morphia accidently killed her brother, but it's mainly because she's kept that quiet. Dingosaurus I: He is Dingosaura's brother and they both had a sucessful relationship. That was until Groxlin captured her, and Dingosaurus was banished from the Sandopolis zone by Knuckles, leaving their egg behind. Dingosaurus II: Flame's best friend is constantly trying to convince Dingosaura that she is his mother, though Dingosaura doesn't accept this as she thinks that he is another creation of Cortex and also because she wants to get over the trauma caused by Groxlin. Flame: Being the mother of his best friend, Dingosaura gets on okay with Flame. However, she doesn't exactly like his crazy shenanighans. Groxlin: When enslaved by him, Dingosaura is fiercely loyal to him. However, after she was freed, she swore to kill Groxlin by any means nessecary. Trivia * Dingosaura's colours resemble Gruntilda from Banjo Kazooie *Dingosaurus I and II have brown fur and red scales, but Dingosaura's fur is black and she has green almost skin-like scales. *She has a rival called Dark Morphia, over who is the evil rubber girl, despite the fact that Dingosaura is neutral. *She is said to return with new eggs on their way to being laid. (It's unknown who she has the egg with, as it can't be Dingo II or Tornado Tex.) *She is possibly the first rubber girl to be based off a Crash Bandicoot character. * She has very interesting character design. * She is the only character, barring Groxlin because he multiplies when wet, to have children. First was Dingo II and then the population of the Elastic Dingosaurids Tribe.